Energy Pool
Mana is the name of the arcane energy that is used by wizards and sorcerers in their magic. Each arcane caster will have some quantity of mana useable by them at any given time depending on a number of factors. Using Arcane magic in the world of Arn is different than in other worlds. Rather than adhering to the standard rules for casting of arcane magic, the world of Arn uses the concept of Mana. Rather than the "spells per day" system of casting arcane spells, each caster has an alotment of Mana that they can call forth per day. This is both a blessing and a curse for if the caster attempts to call forth too much mana at any one time, he can severely injure himself. In the case of a wizard, the caster is connecting themselves to a font of arcane energy and through their will, channeling it through their body to produce a magical effect; a spell. For sorcerers, they are more connected to this arcane energy and already possess such energy within themselves. Wizards channel mana. Sorcerers posses it naturally. Creating your Energy pool: The character's mana is a calculated value based on several attributes. The basic formula for creating a character's mana pool is as follows: = Permanent Casting Pool Primary Stat Modifier Racial Modifiers Class Modifiers Merit Modifiers See also: Magical Merits '' Example A Level 1 elven wizard with an intelligence score of 16 would have a mana pool of 5. (Intelligence modifier +3, +1 for level one wizard, and +1 for being an Elf.). Expanding your Energy Pool At each additional caster level, the mana pool increases. The formula for expanding a character's Mana Pool is as follows: (Primary Stat Modifier) + 1 (level) = Additional Mana Pool. Example A Level 2 Human wizard with an intelligence score of 16 would add 4 points to his starting mana pool of 4. Casting Spells: Each spell level is assigned a point value for how much mana it takes to cast that spell. For each spell level, it takes 1 point of mana to cast. Therefore, a level 1 spell costs 1 point of mana to cast, a level 2 spell would be 2 points and so on. Level 0 spells require only half a mana point and Cantrips can be cast once per round without cost. Regaining Mana: Energy Depletion Once an arcane has depleted all of their energy, they must rest for eight hours (Long Rest) to regain their energy. The character does not have to slumber for every minute of the time, but he must refrain from movement, combat, manifesting powers, skill use, conversation, or any other demanding physical or mental task during the rest period. If his rest is interrupted, each interruption adds 1 hour to the total amount of time he has to rest to clear his mind, and he must have at least 1 hour of rest immediately prior to regaining lost mana. If the character does not need to sleep for some reason, he still must have 8 hours of restful calm before regaining their mana. Casters can regain energy by slowly drawing it back into their body. This is accomplished at a rate of '''one point of per level per hour' of focused effort. The caster can not draw energy while walking or moving. For more advanced wizards, the expenditure of all of their mana can take days for them to recover. It is for this reason that many magi will seek out fonts of mana as choice locations for their strongholds or towers. Example: A 1st level wizard regains 1 point of mana per hour* (depending on proximity to a mana source) The standard rate of energy replenishment is increased or decreased based on a number of factors depending on the type of caster. Arcane Energy Divine Energy *Favorable gods are those Deities who share the same Axiomatic (Lawful - Chaotic) or Dogmatic (Good - Evil) Alignment. Natural Energy Tapping Mana See also Channel Magic Tapping into the energies of arcane magic is not an easy task. Each time a wizard taps into the flow of arcane energies around them to cast their spell, there is a slight possibility that this will cause them injury if they loose focus. Like grabbing a live electrical wire, the wizard is channeling energy through their system and should it be interrupted before it is cast, the residual energy can misfire or harm the wizard. It is therefore necessary that the wizard keep their mind focused upon the spell that they are casting to avoid interruption. Commonly the spell will simply focus the potential damage into the immediate area of the wizard casting. Category:Magic Category:Chargen Category:Mechanics